Winchesters Don't Play by the Rules
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Continuation of Paperstorm's "The Rules" please read that first. Sam and Dean can't follow the rules that they set and keep their hands off of each other. Because of this John finds out. Wincest, you have been warned. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've decided to rewrite this a bit because I didn't like how it was coming out. So anyway**

**Summary: Sam and Dean have a hard time following the rules they set up for each other and keeping their hands off of each other. Because of this John finds out. Continuation of Paperstorm's The Rules please read first.**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Max own Supernatural it belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. And the wonderful idea of the rules doesn't belong to us either it belongs to the wonderful Paperstorm. Seriously read her stuff its awesome.**

**Also on a side note: Anything thing that comes directly from Paperstorm's story will be underlined and italicized.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The next morning Dean woke up to the sound of the shower. He knew that Sam was in the shower and that he needed to get ready because their dad was gonna be knocking on the door soon. Just as he shucked Sam's hoodie and pulled on a pair of jeans Sam exited the shower. Sam was wearing a thin towel wrapped loosely around his waist and Dean licked his lips with want. The brothers looked at each other for a few minutes before Sam smiled and they shared a small peck of the lips. Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's head to deepen the kiss when there was a loud knock on the door and they jumped apart.

"Boys, it's me."

Sam grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Dean grabbed a t-shirt and put it on before opening the door. He moved aside so to let John into the room. John looked around and frowned.

"Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom."

Sam had just come out of the bathroom as John was telling Dean about a hunt in North Carolina. Sam frowned.

"What happened to going after the demon? I mean you just said it yourself last night that we're going after the demon together."

John nodded, "Of course we're going after the demon. You really think I forgot? But we don't have any leads so until we do, we're gonna take this hunt in North Carolina."

"What's the matter dad? Getting slow in your old age?"

"Sammy," Dean warned.

"I'm just wondering. I mean you were just talking about dad having three new leads where the demon's concerned and now he's talking about not having any?"

"Sam, it was just a joke," Dean said.

"Son, I know you're eager to get rid of this demon, but we have to find him first."

"You have no idea how I feel!"

"No? I don't know how you feel? You think you're the only one who lost a loved one? Who lost the woman he loved? Maybe you forgot about your mother."

"How the fuck could I forget! It's all you ever fucking talk about! It's the whole reason you started this damn crusade. Carting us back and forth from city to city."

"Do you really-"

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted. "It is too damn early for you to be at each other's throats already. Dad, here, take my card and check us out please? We'll be right out."

John nodded and took the card that Dean handed him and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. Once John was out of earshot Dean turned to Sam.

"What the fuck, Sammy?"

Sam didn't say anything just kinda stared at his hands. Dean shook his head.

"I mean c'mon, Sam. You said you'd be okay with this and now you two are jumping down each other's throats?"

"M'sorry. He just gets under my skin."

Dean lifted Sam's chin, "I know, baby boy. And I know that you're not okay with dad's whole 'crusade' but you said you'd be able to deal with it. Sammy, I told you last night that just because dad says he close to finding the demon _you know as well as I do that it doesn't mean anything. It could still be a long time before this is over._"

Sam nodded, "I know and you're right. I'll cool it."

Dean placed a small kiss on Sam's lips, "Good. Now let's get out of here."

Dean and Sam grabbed their duffels and left the room and headed toward the impala. John handed Dean his card back.

"I was thinking we would stop for some breakfast before hitting the road. How's that sound?"

Dean glanced at Sam before nodding, "Sounds good."

John nodded and got in his truck while Sam and Dean got in the impala and followed him to the diner. They entered the diner and took a table in the back where they would be able to see everything. John took a seat facing the door and Sam and Dean sat across from him. Dean stretched his arm across the back of the seat and discretely began playing with the ends of Sam's hair. Sam tried not to moan instead he turned to John.

"So tell us more about the case."

John shrugged, "From what I gather it's a simple salt and burn. Woman dies in a house and anyone who comes into that house dies."

Sam nodded as a waitress approached them. The minute the waitress approached Dean stopped playing with Sam' hair and sat up. The waitress smiled at Dean and seemed oblivious of Sam and John. Sam heard John snicker a bit. He glared at the waitress.

"Hi, my name's Mandi. What can I get'cha?"

"I'll have the shortstack, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a coffee."

Mandi smiled as she wrote it down, "Wow, someone has an appetite."

Dean waggled his eyebrows at her, "You have no idea."

Mandi giggled at the innuendo. Then turned to Sam, "And what about you?"

_How about you to back the fuck off? _"Um, I'll just have the same thing but no bacon."

Mandi nodded and turned to John who said, "I'll take the breakfast burrito."

Mandi nodded and walked away. Once she left Dean leaned back in his seat and went back to playing with Sam's hair. Sam wanted to push him off but didn't want to be too suspicious about it. He leaned forward as if he was straightening himself in his seat far enough so Dean's hand fell from his hair and he scooted down in the seat a bit. Dean looked at him and frowned. Soon Mandi returned with their meals and gave Dean another grin and walked away.

"Y'know we can stay in town a little longer. You know if you wanted to…" John said and jerked his head at Mandi.

Dean looked at Sam who was looking back at him and shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

The Winchesters ate and talked like a regular family for a few minutes about stuff. Soon everyone was finished their breakfast and John decided they should head out if they wanted to make North Carolina before nightfall.

"You boys ready to hit the road?" John asked as he put some money on the table.

"Yeah, I just gotta hit the head first," Dean said and looked at Sam, "Move, bitch."

"Make me, jerk," Sam countered but moved anyway.

Sam and John headed out of the diner and went to wait by the cars. After few minutes Sam saw Dean exit the bathroom and get stopped by none other than Mandi. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Mandi grinning. But that didn't anger him as much as what he saw next. Mandi pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled and handed Dean a piece of paper on it. Dean smiled back and pocketed the piece of paper.

"Sam, you alright, son?"

"Fine," Sam grit out and threw himself in the car.

John just frowned as Dean exited the diner. Dean looked over at Sam sitting in the car and he inwardly sighed. John just smirked at him and went to get into his truck. Dean got behind the wheel and pulled out behind their dad.

"Sam."

"Are you gonna call her?"

"Seriously, Sam? Why the hell would I call her, I'm never gonna see her again. Are you seriously that jealous? Yet you claim you don't get all pissy when I get hit on by the waitress."

Sam glared at him, "I'm not jealous. And I sure as hell am not pissy."

Dean chuckled, "Sure, Sammy. But seriously why would you even think I wanted to do something with the waitress? Do you really have that little faith in me, Sammy?"

Sam leaned over and kissed the side of Dean's mouth, "I can't help it. You've been with so many women already. I just can't help but think…"

"That I'm not committed to this? I know, but it's not true. I love you, baby boy. And I don't want anyone else."

Sam kissed the side of Dean's mouth again and Dean turned away from the road for a minute to kiss Sam back. Sam deepened the kiss a bit before pulling back and letting Dean turn his attention to the road. He took his kisses down the side of Dean's neck and caused him to moan. Sam chuckled a bit as he let his hand trail down and cup Dean's cock. Dean moaned again and slightly bucked into Sam's hand.

"Mm, Dean," Sam said unbuttoning his brother's jeans, "Wanna taste you."

"Sammy, stop. We can't."

"Gotta. Dreamed about tasting you last night. I was on my knees with your cock in my mouth looking at you while you fucked my mouth."

"Shit, baby boy."

Sam pulled Dean out of his pants and bent down on the seat and took his cock into his mouth.

"Shit!" Dean moaned jerking the car a bit.

Sam pulled off of Dean's cock and grinned at him before licking his way up the shaft and circling his tongue around the underside of the head. Dean had the steering wheel gripped in a death grip as he struggled not to buck his hips and to keep the car steady. Sam took just the head of Dean's cock in his mouth and sucked it gently.

"Fuck, Sammy, gonna blow."

Sam smirked at him and then took the whole cock into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on it at a somewhat fast pace. He gently raked his teeth along the shaft.

"Sonova-Shiiiiit!" Dean yelled as he came down his brother's mouth.

Sam swallowed all Dean had to offer before pulling off and tucking him back in his pants.

"Shit, baby boy. You want me to take care of that?" Dean asked nodding to the bulge in Sam's pants.

"Nah, it's okay. We're about to stop."

"Huh?"

Sam jerked his head toward his father's truck in front of them turning into a gas station. Dean nodded and followed. When Dean pulled the car up to a pump Sam jumped out of the car and headed for the bathroom. Dean just chuckled as he began to fill his car.

"Everything alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, dad, why?"

John shrugged, "When I looked at the car in the rearview mirror I saw it jerk a couple times. You and Sam weren't fighting were you?"

_Sonovabitch!_ "No, dad. I had dropped something and we were trying to reach it. It caused me to release my foot from the accelerator a little."

John nodded. Sam came out of the bathroom and walked past them and into the small store. Dean couldn't help but stare appreciatively at Sam's tight ass.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you…did you just check out Sam's ass?"

"What? No! C'mon, dad, really?"

John chuckled, "Well that's what it looked like."

Dean shook his head and went inside to pay for the gas. After paying for the gas he found Sam in the last aisle. Dean walked over and pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

"Dad just caught me checking out your ass."

"Dude, seriously?"

"It's your fault for putting your tight ass in my face. You know how much I love your ass."

"What did dad say?"

"He asked if I was checking out your ass and I said no."

Dean was about to kiss Sam again but Sam pointed and sure enough there was their dad paying for the gas. Dean groaned.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Sam smiled and nodded.

**TBC...**

**So how was that for a first chapter huh? Was it good? Bad? Weird? Seriously tell me all. All you gotta do is hit that nice button called review. Please? *bats eyelashes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Its short I know but I figuredit was a good place to stop. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sam and Dean switched spots and once they got back on the road Dean fell asleep with his head against the window. Sam glanced over and smiled. Something he'd never tell Dean was that he liked to watch him while he slept. It was the one time where he looked peaceful. Following their dad, they ended up driving all night and made it into North Carolina by 7. Sam's legs were cramped and his hands hurt and all he wanted was to get into a nice warm bed and stretch out his legs. Sam glanced at Dean who was still sleep and chuckled at the bulge in his pants knowing that Dean was dreaming about him. He took one hand off the wheel and cupped his brother's bulge grinning when Dean moaned and bucked his hips.

"Dean."

"Mm, Sammy."

"Dean. Wake up."

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, "What? I was having the best dream."

Sam cocked his eyebrow, "I can see that. Dreaming about me?"

"No, you ass I was dreaming about Brad Pitt."

Sam burst out laughing, "Well, you might wanna make your hard on not noticeable because we're pulling into a motel. I promise I'll help you out later," he grinned.

"Fuck, baby boy," Dean whispered but adjusted his jeans.

Sam pulled the impala next to their dad's truck and got out. Dean nodded his head to his dad and then turned to Sam.

"It's your turn to get the room, bitch."

"You're such a jerk, you know that?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Sam chuckled shaking his head as he headed inside the office. He paid for two rooms. After paying with his fake card, he accepted the three keys and exited the office and handed both Dean and his dad a key.

"Dad, you're in room twenty. Dean, we're in room twenty-four."

"Why'd you get two rooms?" John asked.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Because, we're a bit too old to be sharing a bed and I don't think anyone really wants to sleep on the floor."

John nodded seeming to buy it. "Well get some rest and we'll get started a little later."

John headed toward his room and the boys headed toward theirs. Dean walked into the room, threw his bag on the bed, shucked out of his jacket, and headed into the bathroom. Sam closed the door behind him and locked it. Then he set about salting the door and windows. After, he headed into the bathroom where he found Dean standing over the toilet jerking his cock. Sam smiled and gripped his shoulder turning Dean around to face him.

"Need some help?"

"Please."

"I told you, I'd take care of it," Sam said getting on his knees and pulling Dean's pants down to pool at his ankles.

Sam nipped the juncture between Dean's thighs before sinking down and sucking on his balls. Dean placed his hand on Sam's head and tried to urge him to his aching cock.

"Sammy, please."

Sam pulled off of Dean's balls with a wet pop and smiled at him, "I was getting there."

Sam then lifted his head and engulfed Dean's cock. Dean couldn't stand it anymore and gripped Sam's hair while he pushed all the way into his mouth. Sam gagged a little but soon relaxed his mouth as Dean proceeded to fuck his mouth.

"God, baby boy. Mm, I love you, Sammy and your hot mouth," Dean said as he thrust in and out at a rather quick pace.

Sam just hummed around Dean's cock. The vibrations caused Dean to release rather quickly without warning, but Sam wasn't complaining. He drank all of what Dean had to offer and then pulled off of him and stood up and kissed him. Dean started to trail his hand down to Sam's cock, but Sam batted him away.

"I'm good."

"Lemme help you out, baby boy."

"No, Dean, seriously I'm all set," Sam said blushing.

Dean looked at Sam and caught on, "You already came."

Sam blushed again and nodded. Dean chuckled.

"Fuck, Sammy. That good?"

Sam just nodded. Dean just chuckled. Dean kissed Sam once more and then told him to get in the shower. They each took turns taking showers in case their dad knocked on the door. After they had showered and dressed they lay on one of the beds together. Neither of them expected to fall asleep.

**~SPN~**

"Boys, open up," John called from outside knocking on the door.

Sam and Dean jumped apart. Dean walked over to answer the door. John walked in and sat on one of the beds.

"So the plan is that Dean, you and I will head into town and talk to some of the locals. Sam, you stay here and find out what you can about the girl."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because you're the best at researching and it only takes two of us."

Sam was about to argue when Dean looked at him. _Sammy, please._ Sam sighed and nodded.

"Fine," he said and pulled out his laptop.

Dean and John nodded and walked out of the room. Sam sighed.

**~SPN~**

John and Dean headed back to the motel an hour later and entered Sam and Dean's room. Sam was asleep on one of the beds, but it wasn't that that made Dean and John pause. It was the fact that Sam had his hands down his pants.

"Um, should we…?" John asked looked embarrassingly at Dean.

_Sonovabitch!_ "Yeah." Dean walked over and shook his brother's shoulder, "Sammy."

Dean noticed that Sam was close to coming and he knew that Sam always screamed his name when coming whether he was sleep or not. He had to act fast or John was gonna find out. He headed into the kitchen, filled a cup with cold water, and went back to the bed and dumped the water on Sam.

Sam bolted awake, "What the hell, Dean!"

"Sorry kiddo, but you dad and I were a little embarrassed to come back and find your hand down your pants. Had to wake you up somehow," Dean said jerking his head toward John.

Sam caught on fast. He blushed and looked at his dad, "Sorry."

John smirked, "It's alright, Son. It's perfectly natural."

"So who were you dreaming about? Lemme guess, Angelina Jolie," Dean teased.

"You're such a jerk. I hate you."

"So what did you find about the girl?" John asked changing the subject.

"Okay so her name is Veronica Myers. According to this one news article I found, she was smothered to death by pillow," Sam said picking up the laptop again.

"It said that the police are considering suicide because her mother and stepfather found her in bed one morning with the pillow over her face."

"Okay, so when do suicide victims start killing random people?"

"Usually they don't. So at first I thought this was a death omen. You know spirits that try to warn people about something?"

Both Dean and John nodded, "Yeah," John said.

"But then I started to wonder why a death victim would be killing people in the first place and since when do the spirits of suicide victims need to warn people?"

"You think that maybe Veronica was murdered?"

Sam nodded, "It's possible. Which means we need to talk to Veronica's family."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its short forgive me. First I was without my computer for a few days and then I wrote this at like 1 in the morning and forgot to post it. So enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

John nodded, "Fine. While you and Dean go talk to the family, I'm gonna see what I can find from the morgue."

Dean and Sam nodded. John nodded once and left the room. When John was gone Sam turned to Dean.

"Hey, Dean? Did I…?"

Dean shook his head, "No, but you were close. That's why I tossed the water on you. Otherwise Dad would've gotten an earful of who you were dreaming about."

"Damn, that was close."

"You're telling me. C'mon, kiddo. Let's go talk to the family."

Sam nodded and they left the motel and piled into the impala and headed toward the address that Sam had found. Once they got to the house, Sam knocked on the door. The door opened and a young woman stood behind it.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Dean and Sam flashed their FBI badges, "Ma'am we're investigating your daughter's death and we'd like to ask you and your husband a few questions," Sam said.

"Veronica's death? But Veronica committed suicide."

"Well, ma'am," Dean started, "We have reason to believe that Veronica was murdered and who killed her is responsible for these other murders."

Mrs. Myers nodded and opened the screen and allowed the boys to enter. She ushered them into the living room and onto the couch. She left and returned with her husband in tow.

"My wife said that you wanted to ask us some questions about Veronica?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Tom."

"Okay, can either of you tell us when was the last time you saw Veronica before you found her dead? And what was she like?" Dean asked.

"The last time I saw Ronny was that morning at breakfast. She was trying to tell me something, but I was running late so I brushed her off and told her I'd talk to her later. The one thing I noticed was that she seemed quieter than normal," Mrs. Myers said.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Myers?" Sam asked gently.

"Please call me Claire. Ronny was always a shy girl but ever since her father died and I remarried Tom, she became quiet. Never really talking much. But that day she seemed quieter, like more confined into herself."

"What about you Tom?" Dean asked.

"Uh, probably the day before that. I was pulling the graveyard shift at the hospital that night so I was sleeping the morning that Claire talked about. There was nothing wrong with her. She seemed to be her normal self. Never really said anything to me, but then again she doesn't really talk to me. And then I found her in her bedroom smothered with her pillow."

"So nothing she did or said struck you as strange?" Dean asked.

The Myers shook their heads. Sam frowned. Something didn't seem right to him.

"Excuse me, but may I use your restroom?"

"Of course, it's up the stairs and the last door on the left."

**~SPN~**

The minute Sam headed upstairs he searched the rooms until he found Veronica's room. He shook his head; her room didn't portray that of a withdrawn teen. She had bright colors all over her room, posters lined pretty much every inch of the walls. It just didn't make any sense. He sighed and walked down the stairs.

**~SPN~**

Dean noticed Sam coming back down the stairs and shook Tom and Claire's hands, "Thank you for your time. If we have any more questions we'll ask."

Once they were in the impala and they had pulled away, Dean turned to Sam, "So what did you find?"

Sam shrugged, "It doesn't make any sense, Dean. According to her room Veronica was a complete opposite than what her parents were saying she was. According to her room and little notes around it Veronica was a very lively girl."

"That's strange. I mean why would her parents say she was something that she wasn't?"

"They're trying to hide something, but what?"

"You didn't find anything like a diary in her room? Something that could tell us more?"

"No, but I did find her laptop. I'm guessing it was her diary."

"Did you take it?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how is that supposed to help us?"

"Leave that to your geek boy," Sam chuckled.

Dean chuckled, "You're right. You are my geek boy."

"Hey, did you find out where Veronica was buried?"

"Yup. She was cremated."

"Shit."

"Yup. Apparently her mother said that she was gonna bury her but Tom convinced her at the last minute to cremate her."

"Sonovabitch. That means dad's not gonna find anything at the morgue."

"Nope."

"If she was cremated then what the hell is keeping her here? And why would Tom convince her to cremate if she was already gonna bury her?"

Dean just shrugged. He parked the car next to their dad's truck and went to go meet him in his room. Dean knocked on the door and John opened the door. Dean went and sat on the bed while Sam sat at the table and pulled out his laptop.

"Well, there was nothing at the morgue," John said.

"Yeah, parents said that they had Veronica cremated," Dean said.

"So what's keeping her here?"

Dean shrugged and walked over to Sam and leaned over his shoulder, "Whatchu looking at, Sammy?"

"Dude! Back off of me. I'll let you know if I find something."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch."

"You know what, Dean? Fuck you."

"Boys."

Sam glared at Dean who smirked and ruffled his hair. Sam batted him away.

"Leave me alone, you big jerk."

"Aw, come on, Sammy no need to be a bitch."

"Boys, cut it out."

Dean sighed and left Sam alone while he did his "geek thing" as Dean called it. Using his computer Sam was able to get into Veronica's laptop. He found a file that was labeled "diary-do not read." He clicked on it and began reading. As he read Sam shook his head. _I knew they were hiding something._

"Sammy, you got something?" Dean asked.

"I think so. I think I know what they, or at least Tom, were hiding."

Dean pulled up a chair next to his brother while John stood behind Sam, "What's up, kiddo?"

"According to Veronica's diary, her stepdad, Tom, molested her constantly."

"Seriously?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah, here's an entry that was dated a couple days before she died, 'I want him to stop. Is there no one who can help me? I wanna tell mommy, but he said he'd kill me if I do. Oh, God, please make him stop.' My guess is that that's what Veronica was trying to tell her mother when she was blown off."

Dean nodded looking at his brother, "Yeah, and the whole cremation thing makes sense, there wouldn't be any evidence that Tom either molested her or killed her."

"So why is she killing people now?" John wondered. "I mean if she's angry at her stepfather why hasn't she killed him yet?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure. But whatever is keeping her here is in her room."

"Wait, what if it's her diary?"

"Whaddya mean, Dean?" John asked.

"What if the diary is the thing that's keeping her here?"

"It's possible, but that doesn't explain why she's killing random people who enter her room."

"To keep them from discovering the truth. To protect her secret. I mean she said that if she told anybody or anyone found out then Tom would kill her, right?" Dean asked.

Sam and John nodded, "Right," Sam said.

"So maybe her spirit is trying to continue to keep that secret."

"It's possible," John nodded.

"Yeah, and we need to get back into that house."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.**

**Coupla reminders: 1) I, sadly and regrettably don't own Sam, Dean, John or any part of Supernatural. I just use these boys for my own sick amusement ^_^. 2) Constructive criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated. Flames are not. If you flame me I will report you.**

**That being said, enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

John, Sam, and Dean were seated in the impala in front of the house trying to figure out the best way to go about dealing with the vengeful spirit of a molested girl.

"So it's only a matter of time before she actually could kill him, right?" Sam asked.

John nodded, "It's possible. I mean those people she probably killed to protect the secret but now she's angry at her stepfather and most likely gonna be lashing out at him."

"Great so what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Talk to them and get them to admit the truth."

Sam just shrugged. Dean growled and threw himself out of the car.

"Y'know what? Fuck this."

Sam scrambled after his brother with John following as Dean knocked on the door. Mrs. Myers opened the door looking shocked.

"Agents, how can I help you?"

Dean shoved past her, "Listen lady, we don't have a lot of time. Where's your husband?"

"Upstairs, probably in Ronny's room. What's going on?"

"We know what your husband did to Veronica and now she's going to kill him."

"Tom never did anything to Veronica. I don't know what you're talking about and for your information, in case you have forgotten, Veronica's dead."

Dean sighed, "Look, we don't have time for the whole truth is out there speech. Here's the deal. Tom molested Veronica and I'm guessing either you didn't know about it or, you knew and did nothing to stop it. Tom killed Veronica to keep the secret and now Veronica's angry and gonna kill your husband unless we can find some way to stop her."

Claire was about to tell the gentlemen off when there was a crash from upstairs. She ran upstairs with the men behind her.

"Tom?"

They headed into Veronica's room. Veronica had Tom against the wall by his neck.

"Veronica?" Claire said and the spirit turned.

Veronica had a sad face as she looked at her mother. Claire looked at Tom and then back at her daughter's spirit. "Is it true?" She asked. Veronica nodded and then turned back to Tom. Dean took his gun that was filled with rock salt and fired. He hit Veronica in the chest and she disappeared.

"Everyone downstairs, now!" John yelled.

No one argued as Veronica's spirit returned. John fired as they fled the bedroom and headed downstairs. Claire was livid.

"You did this? You hurt my baby? How could you Tom! How could you!"

"I'm sorry."

Claire turned to Dean, "What's gonna happen now?"

"She's gonna continue to come until she gets what she came for. Unless we stop her."

"How do we do that?" Tom asked.

"Normally we'd burn her bones, but since _someone_ decided to have her cremated we have to figure out another way."

Suddenly Sam noticed something, "Mrs. Myers, Was that Veronica's?" he asked pointing to her necklace.

Claire nodded as Veronica returned. She grabbed Dean by the neck before he had a chance to shoot and tossed him across the room and made her way toward her step father. John took a shot and she disappeared again.

"I gave this to her for her twelfth birthday. I took it back before we had it cremated."

"Huh."

Veronica returned and this time she was severely pissed. She quickly dodged the bullets from Sam, Dean, and John. She tossed them into the furniture and walked up to her mother.

"Ronny, honey, don't do this."

Veronica had that sad face again before she knocked her mother into the living room table. Then she rounded on Tom.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Sam turned to Claire, "Give me the necklace."

Claire touched the necklace and shook her head tears in her eyes. Sam sighed, "Listen, Claire, we don't have a lot of time before she kills him. I need that necklace."

John took a shot at Veronica causing her to disappear, "Hurry the fuck up, Sam!"

"Claire, please."

Claire wept, but took the necklace off and placed it in Sam's hand. Sam went over to the fire place and turned to Dean who was helping his dad keep Veronica at bay.

"Dean, I need your lighter."

Dean blindly reached in his coat pocket and tossed Sam the lighter which he caught in midair. It took Sam several tries to get a fire started.

"Dammit, Sammy, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

Finally he managed to get a fire going and quickly tossed the necklace inside and watched it burn. Veronica's body suddenly lit up in flames and disappeared.

**~SPN~**

Sam, Dean, and John decided to celebrate their victory with a trip to the nearest bar. Well, Dean and John wanted to, Sam wanted to go to the motel and crash. Dean had bitched and whined and he reluctantly went along. Now Dean was playing a game of pool and Sam was sitting at the bar nursing a beer and watching his brother's while not trying to look so obvious that he was watching his brother's ass. _Fuck, he has a nice ass. Wanna just go over there and pinch it._ Sam started to fidget as he was rapidly growing hard in his jeans.

"Sam, you okay, kiddo?" John asked taking a swig of his own beer.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Your brother's good at that game."

Sam chuckled, "Tell me about it. Last month we were in a bar and he played a game against these four guys and totally wiped them clean. Twice."

"Boy really loves his pool."

Sam nodded and took another sip of his beer. He saw some chick walk over to Dean and he tried not to tense and get angry, but it was hard. She walked over to Dean and whispered in his ear. Sam saw Dean smile and rake his eyes over her body hungrily. Sam knew he shouldn't feel this angry and hurt, but he did.

"I'll be right back."

Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom. Dean saw this and excused himself from the game. He entered the bathroom to find Sam leaning over the sink.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Mhm," Sam said. Dean chuckled as he noticed Sam was panting lightly.

Dean pulled his body flush up to Sam's back. He snaked a hand around to Sam's front and began palming his little brother's cock.

"Mm, Sammy. That for me?"

"No, you jerk. That's for dad."

Dean chuckled lightly, "How'd you manage to get a hard on sitting next to dad?"

Sam's breath picked up as Dean palmed him harder, "Was…uh, watching…watching you play pool…"

"And you were staring at my ass," Dean chuckled. Sam moaned and nodded.

Dean started to unbutton his brother's jeans, "Such a slut for my ass, Sammy."

Sam turned around and nodded, "Yeah, I love your ass, Dean, but I think I love your cock even more, big brother," he said rubbing his hand against Dean's jean clad cock.

Dean moaned, "Mm, such a slut for my cock."

Sam quickly unbuttoned Dean's jeans and before Dean could stop him pulled his cock out and sank to his knees.

"Yup, and I want to suck it so much, right now."

"Yeah, baby boy, suck my cock," Dean whispered gripping his brother's hair.

Sam leaned in and took Dean's cock into his mouth and suckled it gently. He pulled Dean's jeans down a little further and fondled Dean's balls.

"Fuck, Sammy, just like that. So good, baby boy."

Sam took Dean's cock in his mouth further and fisted and sucked his brother's cock at the same time. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door which caused Sam to gag a bit.

"Sam? Dean? You boys okay in there?"

_Fuck!_ "Yeah, dad we'll be right out."

Dean heard his father's footsteps leave the door and looked down at Sam, "Hurry up, Sam."

Dean began to thrust his hips to help Sam get him off. Sam reached up and stilled his brother's hips. Sam knew just what to do to get his brother close. He hummed around Dean's cock and took his brother all the way in his mouth and as he withdrew, he gently raked his teeth along the shaft.

Dean moaned and bit his lip. He was so damn close! Dean gripped Sam's hair and held his head still as he thrust hard into his brother's mouth and shot his load down Sam's throat. Sam winced at the force of the thrust but happily swallowed his brother down. Sam swallowed and removed his mouth before tucking his brother back in his pants and standing up. Dean looked at Sam's jeans and smirked.

"I'll help you out when we get to the motel."

Sam nodded and washed his face before they exited the bathroom. John looked suspiciously at them.

"What took you boys so long?"

Dean shrugged and Sam just looked at his brother and smiled.

**~SPN~**

The minute Sam and Dean were back in their motel room and Dean had shut the door Sam turned to him.

"Fuck me, Dean."

"Shh, baby boy, Dad could be right outside."

Sam shook his head, "I don't care, fuck me."

Dean chuckled and moved away from the door to straighten out the salt line. When he turned around Sam was naked and on the bed. Dean's mouth went dry.

"Someone's horny."

"Shut up and get over here."

Dean chuckled and did as he was told dropping clothing along the way. Once he was fully naked he went to his duffle and took out the lube and a condom. He made his way over to Sam and leaned over him placing a kiss to his mouth and settling in between his legs. Sam brought his long legs around Dean's waist and rocked his hips against Dean's desperately searching for the friction he needed. Dean moaned low in his throat and matched Sam's thrusts.

"Yeah, baby boy, that's it. That's it, fuck my cock."

Sam moaned loving it when his big brother talked dirty, "So good, Dean."

After a few minutes Dean pushed against Sam, "Lemme up, Sammy."

"What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing, baby boy, just don't wanna come like that."

Sam gave him a seductive grin, "No?"

"No. I wanna come with my cock up your ass."

"Then get to it."

Dean chuckled and reached for the lube. He coated three of his fingers and stuck one inside Sam's hole. He wiggled his finger around until he found his brother's prostate.

"Oh, God, Dean!"

"Shh, baby boy."

"More, Dean, more."

Dean obliged and stuck the middle finger inside and began to scissor him open making sure to strike his prostate each time. By the time Dean had his third finger in Sam was a quivering mess.

"Please, Dean, now. Dean, need you now. Now, Dean, now."

Dean leaned up and kissed his brother, "Easy, Sammy. I'm gonna give you what'chu need."

Dean removed his fingers and opened the condom and put it on. He slicked himself with lube and pushed inside Sam. Sam bit his lip to muffle his screams. Once Dean was fully seated he stilled his body and waited for Sam to adjust.

"Move, De, move."

Dean obliged and thrusted deep, fast and hard. Sam's head fell back onto the pillows and he struggled to muffle his screams.

"Fuck, baby boy, you feel so good. So damn tight, baby," Dean panted as he thrust inside Sam at a rather quick pace.

Sam fisted the sheets as he started to match his brother's thrusts. He was sure he had drawn blood on his lip.

"Harder, De."

Dean picked up the pace and changed the angle so he was hitting Sam's prostate with each thrust.

"FUCK! GOD, YES!" Sam screamed unable to hold it anymore.

Dean grunted unable to keep Sam quiet.

"De, please, I'm close, please," Sam whined.

"Please, what, Sammy? Want me to fist your cock?"

Sam shook his head, "You know what I want you to do."

Dean tried to chuckle but it came out as a breathy moan. Dean knew. Sam liked for Dean to bite him. But this time he wasn't so sure.

"Sammy can't. Dad," He panted as he continued the hard thrusts.

Sam whimpered, "Please, Dean, can't come without it."

Dean groaned. He was about to come and he wanted Sam to get there first. He leaned up as he thrust changing the angle again and bit down hard on Sam's neck. He suckled and bit his brother's neck until he felt Sam's ass muscles clench around his cock.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed coating his and his brother's stomach with his release.

Dean wasn't too far behind. He grunted as he came filling the condom.

"Sam! Dean! Open this door now!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

**TBC...**

**Max: Rogue you are a meanie.**

**Me: Yeah I know.**

**Max: So does John find out?**

**Me: You're gonna have to wait to find out, Max.**

**Max: I hate you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. Please note that was not my intention. My computer had to be fixed twice and then our internet stopped working. I was going to post this last night but got very tired and had a slight headache. So here it is.**

**Also, I need to say something to all of my readers. I had gotten a review on one of my other stories that prompted me to say this: I apologize if the story isn't the way you like it, but please remember this is my story. While I do appreciate constructive criticism, I do not appreciate people telling me that I should do _this_ or 'Why did I do that? That's not how it should go?' If you do not like the way my story is going feel free to back out. I've had readers do that where half way through the story they dropped out because apparently they didn't like something. I appreciate suggestions but do not tell me what to do. I have a certain way of writing things and I know exactly what I am doing.**

**Forgive the rant just what they said to me really upset me. Anyway on with the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sam and Dean both looked at each other with fear. They jumped out of bed and quickly threw on their jeans. Dean opened the door and John walked in looking angry. He took in the scene. Both his sons were dressed only in jeans and they looked out of breath and if he squinted, he could see a bruise (most likely a bite mark) forming on Sam's neck. The rumpled sheets confirmed John's suspicions. They had been fighting.

"Seriously, boys? You two are grown ass men. You can't think to handle your arguments differently?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly and Dean shrugged.

"Uh, dad-" Dean started but John waved him off.

"I don't wanna hear it, Dean. These childish fights are unacceptable."

Sam almost laughed out loud. While Dean breathed a sigh of relief. The both sat down making sure to keep a good distance away from each other. They were so caught up in staring at each other that neither registered John speaking.

"…together in the impala."

That brought Dean out of his reverie. "What?" he asked.

"I said that I think I found a lead on the Demon. Also I think I'm gonna put the truck in storage and the three of us can travel together in the impala."

_No. No. This is not good._ Dean thought to himself. He felt Sam kick him. Dean shook himself.

"Why do you want to do that?" Sam asked.

"Just felt like spending time with my boys."

Sam snorted, "Right, because you're such a family guy."

Dean groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Look, Sam, I may not have best father, but I didn't best I could."

Sam opened his mouth to retort but Dean pinched his thigh and shook his head. Sam shut his mouth and silently fumed. This action didn't go unnoticed by John. He noticed that since he had joined up with them to fight that coven of vampires they had been acting strangely. He was determined to find out why.

"Look, dad, I'm not sure this is entirely a good idea, but if that's what you wanna do, fine," Dean said.

Sam glared at him, _Are you insane?_ Dean gave him a look that said, _we'll be fine, Sammy. _Sam glared, _Dean…_ Dean shrugged, _Relax, Sam. It's fine._ John watched his sons' silent exchange with interest. Sam just huffed and went over and started throwing things in his duffle bag. Dean sighed.

John nodded, "Well, get some sleep, we're leaving at first light. And no more arguing."

Dean nodded as he shut the door behind his father. When he turned around Sam was in his separate bed facing away from Dean. Dean sighed again as he shucked his jeans, turned out the light and got into bed.

**~SPN~**

The next morning Sam and Dean went to check out and found their dad waiting for them by the impala. Dean unlocked the car and the three of them got in after dumping their bags in the trunk. Dean got behind the wheel while John got in the passenger seat and Sam got in the back.

"So where are we headed, sir?" Dean asked.

"Head toward the interstate. We're gonna go west toward Iowa."

Dean nodded as he started the car. The air in the car was strained. To fill the silence Dean turned on one of his tapes. Sam looked over at their dad who was leaning with his eyes closed. Sam swiped Dean's phone and glancing at him, put the phone on silent and stuck it back in his pocket. Dean groaned. He knew Sam was up to something dirty. He tried to focus on the road instead of what Sam was doing.

Sam pulled out his cell and started to text his brother: _I really hate you. How could you agree to travel with dad? That should be me next to you with my hand between your thighs. Deep throating your thick cock. Instead I'm stuck in the backseat stuck to pleasuring myself._ Sam switched the phone to his left hand as he stuck his right hand in his pants. He gripped his cock hard and began stroking it just as hard. It took him all but three minutes before he bit his lip to stifle his groan as he came all over his hand. Clumsily using his left hand he took a picture of his come covered hand and attached it to his text. Grabbing some discarded napkins he cleaned himself off and continued the message: _See what you're missing? I am so horny and hot for you. You could've been back here fucking me. But you're not and I don't know if I can forgive you. But, if you fuck me nice and hard in our next motel room I might reconsider._

Satisfied, Sam hit the send button. He heard Dean's phone vibrate and smiled to himself. Dean heard his phone vibrate and groaned. He glanced at the phone and then at Sam through the rearview mirror. He groaned again.

"Everything alright, Dean?" John asked watching his son.

"Yes, sir," Dean nodded.

John shrugged. For the rest of the drive John pretended to be sleep while secretly observing his sons. Dean stopped at the next gas station they passed. Sam went to grab snacks while John took care of the gas and Dean headed toward the bathroom. In the bathroom Dean pulled out his cell and opened the message from Sam. As he read it he began to unconsciously palm his cock through his jeans.

"Fuck, Sammy," he whispered.

He continued to palm himself through his pants as he read the long and dirty message. Once he saw the picture he exploded.

"Sammy," He grunted.

**~SPN~**

John had been walking to the bathroom to check on Dean when he heard Dean's voice and the word 'Sammy' fall from Dean's lips. He walked up to the door and listened. He heard Dean grunt several times followed by Sam's name. John stared at the door for a second before heading back to the car.

**~SPN~**

Dean cleaned himself the best he could and headed back to the car. His dad was in the driver's seat and Sam was back in the back so he climbed in the passenger seat. John glanced over as Dean shut the door.

"You alright, son? You look a bit flushed."

"Yes, sir, I'm fine."

Sam chuckled from the back seat. Dean glared at him, _you are so gonna get it. _Sam smiled, _bring it!_

"So boys," John said ignoring their silent exchange. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

Dean looked at John quizzically and shared a worried glance with Sam before they both shook their heads, "No, sir," they said.

John just nodded. Having watched their glances he was even more convinced that his boys were hiding something. He just wasn't sure what, but he was determined to find out.

Some hours later John pulled in a diner knowing that his sons were hungry and tired of being in the vehicle. The three climbed out of the car and entered the diner. They sat at a table that gave them full view of the diner. Sam slid in the booth first with Dean following. John sat across from them and was determined to watch them. Dean leaned back in his seat and put his arm across the back and started to play with Sam's hair. Sam silently moaned. He ghosted his fingertips on the inside of his brother's thigh causing Dean to fidget and suppress a moan.

"Alright, Dean?" John asked.

He was prevented from answering when a waitress came to take their orders. Once she walked away, Dean couldn't help it, he glanced back to watch her retreating ass. He kept looking until Sam kicked him. Dean looked at John who was chuckling before he turned to glare at Sam. Sam glared right back and John figured they were having one of their silent conversations. Dean tore his gaze away from Sam's when the waitress returned with their food.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so one quick note. I changed the place that the boys were heading to because I forgot that they go to Salvation Iowa in the next episode after Bloodlust.**

**Also, I am sorry it was short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Once the Winchesters finished their meal, John threw some money on the table to cover their meal and they hit the road. They continued to drive into Iowa and John noticed that the boys were extremely quiet. He tried to engage them in conversation several times but failed. Sam, who was driving at this point, kept his focus directly on the road. He didn't dare glance at his brother. He was beyond pissed. He knew he had to flirt with the waitresses to keep up the act, but did he have to stare so hard at that waitress' ass?

Dean sat in the passenger's seat while John was knocked out in the back. He knew Sam was pissed by the way Sam refused to look at him or even speak to him. He sighed. He didn't mean to make Sam angry but he needed to keep up the charade in front of their dad.

"Sam."

"No."

Dean sighed again. Sam pulled into the first motel they found once they reached Iowa. Sam jumped out of the car and went to book the rooms. John looked at Dean as they climbed out of the car and retrieved their bags.

"What's wrong with him?"

Dean shrugged, "Beats me. You know, Sammy, always being emo."

They met up with Sam at the front desk. He handed John and Dean their keys and they all went into their rooms to get settled. John went into his room and Sam and Dean went into their shared one. The minute Dean shut the door he looked up at Sam.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Sammy…"

Sam threw his bag on one of the beds and sat down, "What, Dean? What the fuck do you want from me? You expect me to be okay with the fact that you were practically salivating over that girl's ass? Well sorry, but I'm not."

Dean walked over and sat on the bed across from his, "Baby boy, I said I was sorry."

Sam nodded once, "Right and that makes everything okay."

"Sam, it's not like I was really thinking about doing anything with her. I had to keep up the charade in front of dad. You know that."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were salivating over her, Dean. Do you miss being with women that bad? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

Dean sighed and leaned over and placed a small kiss to his brother's lips, "Fuck, Sammy, why would you even think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see, the first waitress, you got her number and then this one you couldn't stop staring at her ass."

"She had a nice ass. I couldn't help it."

"Dean!"

Dean chuckled, "Relax, Sammy, I was just teasing. Look, I was just trying to keep up the charade in front of dad. He's knows I'm a bonafide ladies' man so I need to keep up the act for him. You know that I'm yours, Sammy."

"Promise, Dean?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Sam smiled and kissed him. Dean kissed him back before pulling away slightly and standing up. He grabbed the bag that was on the bed and tossed it to the other bed before pushing Sam down on the bed. He leaned over him and unbuttoned Sam's over shirt. Sam's breath hitched.

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting you naked. You did tell me that I had to fuck you in the next motel room we get."

Sam chuckled. Dean finished unbuttoning Sam's shirt and peeled it off of him and tossed it on the floor and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off tossing it on the floor. Sam gripped Dean's t-shirt to do the same.

"It's not fair I'm the only one shirtless."

Dean smirked as Sam took the shirt off of him. He leaned over him and kissed him deeply settling his body over Sam's as he kissed his neck. Sam moaned and wrapped his long legs around Dean's waist. Dean grunted as he bit down on Sam's neck, and grinded against him.

"Shit," Sam panted. "Yes, Dean."

Sam guided Dean's mouth to his as he thrust as Dean thrust down. Dean thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. Sam pulled away and dropped his head back as he moaned loudly as Dean thrust faster.

"Please."

"Shh, baby boy," Dean urged moving faster.

Sam tightened his grip around Dean's neck as he furiously tried to match Dean's thrusts, "Faster."

Dean grunted as he picked up the pace. Neither boy noticed the sound of the lock being picked.

John picked the lock knowing that the boys were probably sleeping. He decided to pick the lock rather than knock so the knocking wouldn't disturb the neighbors. He opened the door gently and the first thing he saw was Dean's back and from the movement he clearly was having sex. John was about to back out the room while wondering where Sam was when he heard a voice and it sound like Dean's partner climaxing.

"Fuck, Dean!"

"Uhng, Sammy!"

_Why is Dean calling out Sam's name while he climaxes? _John's eyes widened. _Oh, no…Tell me…no._

**TBC...**

**Max: Uh oh. So John finally found out.**

**Me: Yup, now what are the boys gonna do? Especially once they turn around and see John standing there?**

**Max: And what is John gonna do about it?**

**Me: Stay tuned and check out my poll on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's short and I apologize. I tried making it longer but it kept fighting me. So I left it. Just to let you know, this is almost finished. I'm estimating about 2-3 more chapters. **

**Also if you haven't voted in my poll please do so it's still open. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Dean collapsed on top of Sam as they both tried to come back from their high.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind big brother, but it'll do for now," Sam smirked.

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam, "I'll make it up to you, baby boy."

The whole time John was standing there stunned. _How the hell did I not see it? Sam and Dean are not just brothers any more they're lovers, too? _

"Holy shit, dad!" Sam yelped.

"Mm, thinking about Dad? He'll be fine, Sammy."

Sam shook his head and struggled to push Dean off of him, "No, Dean, Dad."

Dean turned around nearly jumped off the bed, "Dad!"

John looked at his sons, "We need to have a talk," was all he said and then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean yelled, "How much do you think he saw?"

Sam shrugged as he got of the bed, "I don't know, Dean. We'd better hurry up and change."

"Yeah. This is all your fault you know?"

"My fault? How exactly is this my fault?" Sam said as he discarded his soiled clothes for some new ones.

"You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. You had to get pissy every time a waitress hit on me."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Sam yelled, "Who couldn't keep their hands off who here?"

"Well it surely wasn't me. I mean you touched me all the time. I mean I know I'm irresistible and all but seriously Sam, enough is enough. When we're trying to keep a low profile you can't be doing that all the time."

"You're insufferable. Who almost got caught staring at my ass? Or jerking off in the bathroom because they couldn't get enough."

"If you didn't send that stupid text…"

"Just shut up, Dean. Let's go get this over with."

Sam opened the door to their motel room and walked out. Dean sighed and followed him shutting the door behind him. The walked down to their father's motel room and knocked on the door three times before opening it. They entered the room and shut the door behind them. Sam sat at the table while Dean sat on the bed waiting for John to exit the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom both boys looked up waiting for their father's outburst. The three of them just stared at each other for a long time.

"You both disgust me," John said.

Sam put his head down and Dean sighed. "Dad…" Dean started.

"You're having sexual relations with your brother! This is not what I meant when I said look after him, Dean."

Dean nodded, "I know, it-"

"How could you abuse your brother like that, Sam?"

Sam looked up, "What?"

"You heard me. You abused your brotherly relationship."

Sam shook his head, "No, it-"

John shook his head, "How did it start?"

Dean and Sam shared a glance.

"Uh, it was after you had gone missing and I had gotten Sam from Stanford," Dean started.

"_My girlfriend just died, Dean, so forgive me for not being jolly."_

"_Relax, Sammy, I understand."_

"_Do you? I don't think you do."_

_Dean sighed, "Alright, fine, I don't quite know what you're going through. You're girl just died and that's gotta be horrible, but what I do know is that you can't live the rest of your life under a rock. That's the hardest thing ever, losing the one you love, but Sammy, we keep going. As much as it hurts we keep going."_

_Sam looked at his big brother frowning, "What would you know? I mean I get that you lost mom, but that's not the same thing."_

_Dean sat on the edge of the bed across from Sam and shook his head, "I'm not talking about mom."_

_Sam frowned even harder, "So then who are you talking about?"_

"_You, Sammy, you."_

"_Okay, Dean I don't understand." _

_Dean sighed. Might as well tell him now, "Okay, here goes. I love you Sammy, and more than a brother. I've been in love with you ever since you turned fifteen. I was so afraid to tell you how I felt because I knew you'd think I was sick or crazy or something along those lines. When you left to go to school, I felt like my heart was ripped in half."_

_Sam gazed up at Dean and smiled, "Really?"_

_Dean nodded, "Really."_

_Sam leaped at Dean, "I love you too, Dean, have since I was thirteen."_

_Dean smiled and leaned into to kiss Sam._

"…and that's how it happened," Dean explained.

John nodded and looked at his sons with such horror and disgust. "Sam, I need to speak with Dean. Alone."

Sam sighed but nodded and opened the front door and stepped out shutting it behind him. Dean didn't speak. He just sat waiting for the blow.

"I can't believe you. You took advantage of your own brother!"

Dean looked at John horrified and shook his head.

"Yes, Dean, you did. His girlfriend had just died and you thought you'd move right in. Do you realize how sick you are? Forcing yourself onto your brother?"

"I didn't force him! I would never, ever force him!"

"Oh really? So tell me if he wanted to end this thing right here and now what would you do?"

Dean sighed, "I'd be sad, but if he wanted to end it, we would end it and go back to being just regular brothers."

John frowned, "End it."

Dean shook his head, "I can't. And I won't. Sam has to be the one to end it."

"But he won't will he? He loves you too much," John said with utter disgust.

Dean shrugged as Sam burst into the room, "No!"

"Sammy?"

"No, Dean, don't end it, please. I love you, I don't wanna stop. I don't care what dad, or society or anyone says, I love you and as far as I'm concerned, they could all go to hell."

John frowned, "I can't even bear the sight of you two right now, but unfortunately we still have a job to do. So here's the plan, I just got word that Meg is killing all the people I know to get this gun. Dean, you and Sam are gonna take this gun and use it on the demon when he comes for the family. Meanwhile I'm gonna go and take a fake copy to Meg. Hopefully that'll get her off our backs."

Dean just nodded. He knew that was his dad was gonna do would be risky but he knew better than to speak right now. John handed Dean the gun and nodded to him. Dean sighed and he and Sam headed to their motel room.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter I had just started working three days a week at a school. And then on top of that I had a small wrestle with writer's block. I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Also as a reminder anything that comes directly from Paperstorm's The Rules is italicized and underlined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Two weeks had passed since John had found out about Sam and Dean. Two weeks had passed since the incident with the demon. In those same two weeks both Dean and John came close to losing their lives. Sam and John were sitting in their current motel room waiting for Dean to return with food. Sam was currently sitting on the bed searching for their next gig while John sat at the table staring him down. Sam knew his dad was itching to say something so he just waited. John cleared his throat. Sam didn't even glance his way.

"Why?" John eventually asked.

Sam looked up at him, "What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you allow your brother to use you like this? Why would you allow him to force himself on you? I mean Dean's always had an affinity for sex. Why let yourself be used this way? He could get it somewhere else."

Sam shook his head and scoffed, "Dean isn't forcing me to do anything. We both want this. I'm not allowing him to do anything I don't want to do."

"Why, Sam? I don't understand."

"Because I love him, dad."

"Of course you love him, he's your brother."

Sam sighed, "I don't know why I'm bothering to try and explain this to you, it's not like you're gonna understand."

"Sam, it isn't right. It's illegal and wrong, especially in the eyes of the world."

Sam scoffed again, "Right because when haven't we done something illegal? Dad, we hunt monsters for a living, according to the world, that's wrong. So I don't give a damn about the rest of the world."

"I don't like it and I want it to end."

"I don't give a damn what you think."

John stared at Sam and Dean walked through the door shaking his wet hair.

"Damn, it's fucking pouring out there."

Dean noticed the steely looks on both his brother and father and sighed as he put the food on the table, "Really guys, five fucking minutes. You can't be civil for five fucking minutes?"

"You were gone a lot longer than that, Dean," Sam said.

Sam stared at Dean licking his lips. If it was one thing he liked, it was a wet Dean. He figured he liked it a lot more than Dean liked seeing him wet. He was growing hard and rapidly. Dean saw the gesture and moaned softly. It was taking all his willpower not to grab Sam and fuck him against the table while their father was watching. It had been two weeks since either of them got some and he was horny.

John watched his sons with utter disgust. He didn't know how this could've happened. _Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I pushed them together a little too much._ John shook his head, if he wasn't able to talk to his boys there was one person who could.

"Pack up your shit, we're heading out," He said gruffly.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Just pack your shit and let's go. I'll be waiting by the car."

Sam looked like he was gonna retort but Dean shook his head, _no Sammy. _Sam just sighed and nodded. He got off the bed and began to through his stuff into his duffle bag. Dean moved away from the table and did the same thing. Sam looked up from his bag and glanced at the door before glancing slyly at Dean.

"I wonder if we have time for you to fuck me."

Dean groaned, "Fuck, Sammy, don't say shit like that. Not now."

"Dean," Sam whined.

Dean shook his head, "No, Sam. Dad's already pissed as it is. If we take longer than this and he comes in to find us in bed, there's no telling what he'll do."

Sam sighed, but nodded. He finished packing his duffle and headed toward the door. Dean followed after grabbing the food bag. They walked out of the room and headed to the car and found John sitting in the driver's seat. Dean just shrugged and got in the passenger seat while Sam climbed in the back. Neither knew where they were going, but both knew better than to ask.

The drive took a couple hours and Sam had passed out in the back. Dean laughed at him. Sam had always been a car baby. The longer the drive, the sooner he fell asleep. Of course when he wasn't thinking about sex, Dean smirked. John had turned to corner and Dean saw that they were at Bobby's.

"What are we doing at Bobby's?" Dean asked carefully, not really expecting a response.

John looked at him, "No sons of mine are gonna be in an incestual relationship," he said as if that explained everything.

Dean just shook his head and climbed out of the car and opened the back to wake his brother and grab his bag. Sam woke up and yawned and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Bobby's, doofus."

"Why?"

Dean just shrugged. Sam sighed and grabbed his bag before climbing out and joining his brother and father on the porch. Bobby opened the door and gestured them in.

"It's good to see you three again," He said handing them the holy water laced whiskey bottle.

Each nodded as they took a sip. Once Sam handed the bottle back to Bobby they all headed into the living room and sat down.

"So what are you boys hunting and how is it that I can help?"

Sam and Dean both looked at John who shook his head.

"We're not hunting right now, Bobby. I figured the boys could use a rest."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"But there is something I need your help with."

"Whaddya need?"

John looked at Sam and Dean, "Why don't you guys go settle into the room."

Dean shrugged and nodded. He picked up his bag and he and Sam headed upstairs. They entered the room they normally shared and threw their stuff on the bed. Dean sat on his bed which was the one closest to the door and sighed. Sam came over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sam smirked and kissed Dean's neck as he rubbed his brother through his jeans, "Mm, sure about that? Sure you're not getting hard right now?"

"Fuck, Sammy, stop!" Dean yelled pushing his brother off of him.

Sam fell back bewildered, "What the hell, Dean?"

"Seriously? Dude, it's your fault we're in this mess with dad in the first place."

"My fault? How the fuck is this my fault?"

**~SPN~**

"Bobby, I have a problem?" John said leaning back on the couch.

"Well, obviously? Does it have to do with those two boys up there?"

John nodded, "Yeah. Bobby, I just caught them having sex. With each other."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? I tell you that Sam and Dean are fucking each other and all you have to say is oh?"

Bobby shrugged, "Well what do you want me to say?"

John sighed, "What the hell am I gonna do, Bobby."

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, John, Sam and Dean are big boys. They can do what they want and if they want to have sex with each other, then so be it. We can't stop them. I mean even if we try they'll just go behind our backs and sneak around like little teenagers."

"You act like what they're doing is okay. How the hell can you be okay with this?"

**~SPN~**

"You're the one who can't keep his fucking hands to himself. I mean I know that I'm hard to resist but dude, enough is enough!"

Sam looked at Dean clearly angry and walked over to wear he was standing, "Oh, you act like I'm the one who couldn't contain himself. Dude, you fucking kissed me in front of him, not to mention you jerked off in a public bathroom where anyone, including dad could hear!"

"All because you sent that fucking dirty text! And besides, I was able to control myself a lot more than you were."

"Fuck you, Dean, that's not true."

"Yes it is I have a lot more self-control and stamina than you do."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Well, you're a bitch."

**~SPN~**

Bobby shook his head, "I'm not saying I approve of this John, but there's only so much we can do."

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with the fact that my sons are in an incestual relationship?"

"No, John," Bobby said standing and walking to the kitchen. He came back and handed John a beer, "I'm not saying that you're supposed to be okay with it."

"Can you just talk to them? If they won't listen to me maybe they'll listen to you."

Bobby just sighed. "Fine."

**~SPN~**

Sam sat back on the bed clearly angry and saddened by the fact that Dean was blaming him for them getting caught by their dad. He was afraid Dean was gonna agree with Dad that they needed to end it. He looked up at Dean tears glistening in his eyes.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Are we…does this mean it's over?"

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Sam continued.

"I mean, you promised."

Dean looked up, "Promised what, Sammy?"

"You said _'we can still be us.'_ I mean I know you're upset that dad found out, but he was bound to find out sooner or later, but that doesn't mean we can't have this, Dean. We deserve to be happy. You make me happy whether we're touching, kissing, having sex, doesn't matter. You make me happy and I don't wanna lose that. Don't I make you happy?"

Dean nodded and walked over to Sam, "So much, Sammy. And I never said we're gonna end it." Dean sighed and rubbed his chin, "I'm sorry, for putting the blame on you. It wasn't just your fault."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean's lips, "its okay."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my fellow readers, this is it. It has finally come to an end. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful and kind comments and your support with this story.**

**I don't entirely like the ending but hey it's still good. So please read and review one last time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sam pushed Dean back on the bed and climbed on top of him deepening the kiss. Dean groaned and grabbed his brother's ass squeezing gently maneuvering him so he was straddling his legs. Sam pulled back from the kiss and gasped.

"Fuck, Dean."

"Need you so bad, Sammy."

"Then, have me, Dean. I'm all yours."

Sam leaned back down and kissed Dean's neck and nibbled his ear causing Dean to unconsciously thrust up against him. Dean slid his hands underneath Sam's shirt and began to fondle his nipples.

"So, good, Dean," Sam moaned.

"Yeah?" Dean panted.

Sam nodded jerkily, "Want more."

Just as Dean had moved his hands to Sam's belt, there was a knock on the door followed by Bobby's gruff voice.

"Boys, I hope you're decent in there," he chuckled.

Sam groaned as he climbed off of Dean and went to open the door as Dean sat up on the bed. Both John and Bobby entered the room. Sam went and sat next to Dean. Bobby and John sat on the bed opposite them. After a few minutes Bobby spoke.

"Explain this to me."

"What's there to explain?" Sam asked.

"You know this isn't normal by any means necessary and you don't care?"

"Bobby, when have we ever been normal? I mean we hunt monsters for a living. We've never been normal not once in our lives, so why should we care now?" Sam replied.

"Still, this is a whole new level of not being normal. I mean I understand that you might love each other, but what you boys are doing is wrong."

"According to who? Society? Dad? Hunters? Frankly Sam and I could care less what you, dad, or anyone else thinks, this is our life and we're gonna do what we want. And there's no 'might love each other'," Dean said, "We do love each other."

"You're brothers for god sakes!" John yelled, "You're supposed to love each other but not like this."

"Says you. Why can't you see that we're happy?" Sam yelled back.

"Sammy…" Dean warned.

"No, Dean. The one thing, _the one thing_, that's ours, that makes us happy and you wanna take it away! Why?" Sam said, "Lemme guess, because it's not in accordance to what you want for us? Or the fact that 'no sons of yours are gonna be in an incestual relationship'?" Sam spit.

"Exactly!" John retorted.

"You know what, dad, fuck you!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, stop," Dean said touching his thigh.

"Maybe you haven't realized that we're big boys now, and we don't need your approval for every damn thing. We know what we want and know how to get it. You can't deal with the fact that your sons are no longer little boys anymore? Tough! Man the fuck up or back the fuck down!"

"Sammy!"

John looked at Sam with a look that, if looks could kill, Sam would be dead on the floor by now. He opened his mouth several times like he was about to say something but thought better of it. He stood up and stalked out of the room. Sam narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth like he was gonna retort but Dean slapped a hand on his mouth, sure that if Sam spoke again, John was gonna come back and beat the crap outta them.

"Shut up."

Bobby, knowing what John was about to do, rushed out of the room to follow him.

**~SPN~**

John went straight to the kitchen and bypassing the beer, went straight for the whisky and started drinking straight up.

"So that's your plan huh, to get trashed off your ass?" Bobby said entering the kitchen behind him.

John plopped himself in a chair and nodded, "Not much else I can do. Maybe I can get so wasted that I can pretend this never happened."

Bobby shook his head as he sat down next to John, "You can't just hope this'll all just magically disappear, John."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? My sons are involved in an incestual sexual relationship and they don't even care."

"John, they're big boys, like Sam said. Now we may not like or approve of what they're doing but we can't force them to quit."

"I'm their fucking father!" John said taking a big gulp of the whiskey bottle.

"And you really expect that to have an effect? Just because you're their father? John, you raised these boys to be independent and to not have to ask anyone for anything. So of course they're not gonna care what you think about their relationship."

John started to reply but most of his words started slurring and Bobby had a hard time understanding half of what he was saying.

**~SPN~**

"Whaddya think dad's gonna do?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Get shit faced drunk. Trying to figure out a way to make us do what he wants."

"How do you think Bobby feels?"

Dean shrugged again, "Hard to tell really. I feel like he may not entirely approve, but it's not the extent that dad is at."

Sam nodded and snuggled up next to Dean on the bed. Neither of them spoke for a while until Sam lifted his head.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do you think they're gonna split us up?"

Dean shook his head, "Naw, you and I are stuck with each other. No one will separate us and I won't let them."

Sam nodded.

**~SPN~**

"Alright, that's enough whiskey for you," Bobby said removing the bottle.

John shook his head, "No, I'm done."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and kinda chuckled, "Of course you're done. You've had way too much as it is."

John shook his head, "No, I mean I'm done with the boys. I mean it's obvious they don't need me. I mean it's not like they listen to me anyway. So what's the use anyway?"

"Whoa, what exactly are you talking about, John?"

"I mean I refuse to be around them while they're in this sort of relationship."

Bobby looked at John with wide eyes. John stood up with much effort and headed upstairs to the boys room. He knocked on the door and opened it and found Sam and Dean snuggling on the bed. He gazed at them with so much disgust that Bobby had ever seen.

"I'm done," was all John said.

Sam and Dean looked up at John, "Whaddya mean?" Dean asked.

"I'm just what I said. I'm done. I mean there's no way I can convince you boys to change your mind, so I'm leaving."

Dean sat up, "What?"

"No sons of mine are gonna be involved in an incestual relationship."

Dean frowned, "I don't understand, you're disowning us?"

"Well that's real mature," Sam scoffed.

John shrugged, "You can call it whatever you wish, but I refuse to be around you while you're like this. Maybe I'll see you around, maybe I won't. We'll see what happens."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes and then watched as John walked down the hall before turning to Bobby.

"Are you gonna disown us too?"

Bobby shook his head, "I'm not entirely approving of this either but you boys are still family. So as long as I don't hear it or see it we won't have a problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to try and talk some sense into your father."

**~SPN~**

"John is that such a good idea?"

"Well what else do you expect me to do?"

"John they're your family. You can't just toss them away like yesterday's trash because they're doing something you disapprove of."

"Bobby thanks but this is what I gotta do."

Bobby sighed. He knew that there wasn't gonna be a way for him to convince his friend. He nodded.

"Fine, John. Do what you gotta do. Just remember something."

"What?"

"That no matter how you may feel about their relationship with each other, they're your sons. They're family and family doesn't desert one another just because there maybe something about them that the other's might not like."

John nodded as he picked up his bag. He tossed Bobby Dean's keys and with a final wave, walked out the door.

**~SPN~**

Bobby shut the door and went upstairs and explained what had transpired downstairs. Both Sam and Dean looked at Bobby in disbelief.

"So he just left?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded.

"Okay, so that wasn't what I had expected from Dad," Sam replied. "What about you, Bobby?"

Bobby frowned, "Whaddya mean?"

"Are you gonna leave us too? You gonna kick us out?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. I told you; as long as I don't have to hear it or see it we won't have a problem."

Dean and Sam nodded. Sure John talking about leaving and/or disowning them was a little harsh but as Dean looked at Sam he realized that he'd give up the entire world for his Sammy.

**END.**


End file.
